Little Love
by A Fire in the Attic
Summary: Stiles got into a fight defending Lydia's honor. Somehow, this led him to finding his future husband. If only they weren't six... 25 Days of Ficmas.


**Prompt: peppermint**

**Word Count: 1553**

**Pairings: Sterek, Scalison**

**Notes: kid fic; Scott and Allison are Stiles parents.  
**

**Little Love**

* * *

Stiles tackles Scott when he gets home from work, or tries to anyway. Really, he just ends up with his arms wrapped around Scott's knees and his face pushed into his thighs. "DAD!" he shrieks, full of more joy than should have been possible.

But Scott is nothing if not adaptive, and merely leans down to scoop his kid up. "What's up, kiddo? How was your first day of school?"

Stiles replies by kissing him sloppily and then jabbering about his teacher who apparently smelled like cookies and glitter (whatever that meant) and how he sat next to a beautiful girl named Lydia but his best friend was Isaac because he had the best hair _ever_.

Scott carried Stiles to his bedroom, listening intently as Stiles explained the merits of eating nothing but cookies for lunch, and then suggested that he help him convince Mom.

"Uh, I don't think she'll go for that," Scott replied, setting Stiles down on the bed.

Stiles pouted. "Why not?"

"She likes making you sandwiches too much," Scott replied, kicking off his shoes and changing into a clean t-shirt. "Where is she, anyway?"

Stiles held his arms out, waiting to be picked up again, and said, "Kitchen."

Scott dutifully picked Stiles up again, and carried him out of the room, into the kitchen, where Allison was stirring soup in a pot.

She stopped when she saw him, and smiled softly. "Hey."

He pulled her close with is free arm and kissed her while Stiles shrieked in delight.

As usual, Allison's kiss turned Scott a little dopey, and he quit paying attention to Stiles (which the kid was totally aware of and unoffended by.)

Stiles just wiggled out of Scott's embrace. "Gonna watch TV! Bye!"

Scott ended up just hugging his wife from behind while she kept cooking, asking her about her day and telling her about a cat who finally gave birth to three healthy kittens.

* * *

Scott got a phone call at work three weeks later. "Hello?" he answered, pouring cat food into the recent mother Loki's feeder.

"Scott, _your son_ got into a fight today," Allison said angrily.

Scott put down the cat food. "Stiles?" he said doubtfully. "Did someone insult Lydia or something?" The kid hasn't stopped talking about her.

"Yes," Allison said tiredly. "Some boy name Jackson. Stiles pushed him down and then Jackson retaliated. Would have broken his bone if another kid hadn't intervened. Really, I'm upset with the aides, although _Stiles is certainly not off the hook—put that cookie down_!"

Scott got the feeling that the last bit wasn't directed at him.

* * *

At home, Stiles was obediently doing homework at the dinner table, frowning. He did not greet his father at the door. Apparently, he bruised like a peach.

"He gets it from me," Allison said pitifully, staring at him sadly.

"Is he in trouble at school?" Scott asked, assuming that Stiles' wounds had been cared for.

"Yeah, he and the other kid, um, Derek Hale. They got suspended. The brat, Jackson, got off free because his dad scared the principal into leaving him alone." Allison looked a little bloodthirsty at this idea, which could have scared Scott, but in reality, made him want to kiss her. So he did.

* * *

The next day, he came home to discover his son and another kid playing with Legos on a blanket in the living room.

"DAD!" Stiles shrieked, obviously in a much better mood than the day before. He ran at Scott and threw his arms up, demanding to be picked up.

Scott assented. "Hey, Stiles. Who's your friend?"

"S'Derek," Stiles slurred.

"Oh," Scott said, smiling at Derek. "You saved Stiles yesterday."

The kid stands awkwardly and nods. "S'nice to meet you, Mr. McCall," he said.

Scott grinned. "Nice to meet you, too, Derek." He set Stiles down. "Go play." Scott changed quickly and went to talk to Allison, who was paying bills in the dining room. He kissed her in greeting. "So we're not mad at Stiles?"

"His punishment ended at noon," Allison said mildly. "I called Mrs. Hale, and it turns out she is just as upset with me about Jackson not getting in trouble. So we set up a play date."

"Huh," Scott said. "He seems like a nice kid."

"He's very quiet," Allison replied. "But very respectful. And," she said lightly, "I think Stiles is in love with him."

"I thought he was in love with Isaac?"

"Oh, him, too, but not the same way. I think he just wants to play with Isaac's hair all day." She laughed a little, and added, "I've seen Isaac's hair, and I understand the sentiment."

* * *

The Open House for the school was the next week.

Stiles' teacher passed out peppermints and greeted all the parents easily. She talked to everyone about her plans for the year and what she hoped to teach their children.

Afterward, Allison pulled Scott over to a woman with dark hair, standing alone. "Scott, this is Emily Hale, Derek's mother. Emily, this is my husband, Scott."

Emily smiled. "Hi. It's so nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too," Scott replied. "Stiles hasn't stopped talking about Derek since the incident." He'd taken to calling it that since Stiles got upset every time the word 'fight' was mentioned. Now it was just habit.

Emily smiled. "Well, Derek is pretty enamored with Stiles, too. He was actually wondering if he could spend the night this weekend."

Scott figured that was Allison's decision, so he just looked at her happily, waiting.

"Sounds excellent," Allison said cheerfully. "We can go out."

Emily sighed wistfully. "Marco and I haven't gone out in ages."

"Derek could come over next weekend," Allison suggested. "We could take turns."

"Derek is actually my youngest," Emily explained. "He has an older sister, Laura." She tapped her chin. "Although, Laura is scheduled to spend the night at her friend Erica's house that day…I think I'll take you up on that offer."

Allison beamed. "Wonderful."

And thus, Scott had to pick up extra hours at the clinic to afford the sudden influx of dates and an extra mouth at the dinner table every other week.

* * *

After several months of increasingly inventive Lego structures, Scott decided that Stiles and Derek needed something else to play with. Problem was, he had no idea what five-year-olds even _liked_ nowadays.

He hemmed and hawed in the toy aisle for twenty minutes before picking up several action figures (superheroes, because all five-year-olds liked Batman, right?) and went home to discover that Stiles and Derek had expanded to include Derek's older sister, Laura.

He gave the action figures to the boys, and Laura scrambled to grab all the Legos. She seemed pretty invested in building a makeshift replica of the Eiffel tower. Pretty talented for a seven-year-old.

Derek and Stiles, however, quickly started racing around the living room with the action figures. At one point, Derek ended up tackling Stiles, which resulted in a tickling fight that made Scott grin dopily.

Laura seemed pretty above it all.

But she did giggle when Stiles kissed Derek on the mouth.

* * *

"Dad, I'm gonna marry Derek," Stiles told Scott one day.

Scott was teaching Stiles how to play Mario Kart while Allison was at the grocery store. Typical Saturday.

"Oh yeah?" Scott asked, amused. "Watch out for that banana peel."

Stiles poked his tongue out as he hurried to move his Kart around it. "I am. I already asked him to be my boyfriend."

"Did he say yes?"

"Uh-huh."

"Congratulations," Scott said, smirking.

* * *

Emily Hale dropped Derek off with a batch of peppermint cookies that weekend, along with a bag of peppermints.

Now that Scott thought about it, Derek had smelled minty for the past month. Ah, the Christmas season.

"So, Derek," Scott said gravely after Emily had left. "I hear that you and Stiles are dating now."

Derek pursed his lips doubtfully. "We don't g'on dates," he said, shaking his head. "M'just his boyfriend."

Scott laughed at that, and ruffled Derek's hair. "Okay, kid. I'll take the cookies. You go visit Stiles in his room."

Derek grinned and handed him the cookies. "Thanks, Mr. McCall." He ran down the hallway to Stiles' room.

Scott snorted when he heard Stiles' shriek, "Derek!"

They were totally going to get married one day. Scott hoped Stiles would be done with shrieking by that point.

* * *

After dinner, the four of them eat three peppermint cookies before Stiles and Derek pull Scott into the living room and insists that they want to wrestle.

Being an excellent dad (thank you very much), Scott lets them tackle him and push him around, breathing little puffs of peppermint into his face. He pushes them off on occasion, tickling Derek until he darts away and blowing raspberries into Stiles stomach until one of his flailing limbs hits Scott in the head.

Then, of course, they tackle him again.

* * *

When Allison kisses him good night, he can taste the mint of her toothpaste, and it makes him smile, remembering the cookies and his son and his son's boyfriend.

"D'you think they're really gonna get married?" he mumbled, pulling Allison close.

"They're six," she responded. And then a few minutes later, "I don't know. Maybe."

He laughs into her hair.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Wolf.

**A/N**: So I read DILF by twentysomething on AO3 twice, had a lot of feels, and decided to write something that vaguely resembled it. Actually I just wanted six-year-olds declaring their love for each other to a really chill dad. So it happened. Written for the 25 Days of Ficmas (link on profile) but I decided to ignore the word count limit because YOLO.


End file.
